


Beethoven Was Intense

by Queen_Of_Antarctica



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, FYI Jane Austen Was Definitely Into Some Kinky Shit, i wrote this in five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/pseuds/Queen_Of_Antarctica
Summary: "Every time Twelve breaks the fourth wall, he's actually just talking to thin air and pretending he has an audience so he can patronizingly explain basic time travel concepts to someone when Clara isn't around."





	Beethoven Was Intense

It's the last day of term, and Bill decides to drop in on the Doctor as a surprise and see if he's up to anything new, if there's any last-minute essays he wants turning in. She lets herself into the TARDIS and sees him pacing around the control panel, rambling into thin air.

"And that's the story of how I accidentally discovered the first law of thermodynamics while having the loveliest time with Jane Austen and Stevie Wonder. Kelvin had to type out his entire paper while we were going at it upstairs, did you know?"

"...Doctor?"

"Not now, Clara." He's staring very intently at a point in the air. Bill nervously follows his stare with her eyes and sees absolutely nothing of import. "Anyway, how does that little anecdote relate to the grandfather paradox? Easy. Forget the thermodynamics and focus on Jane Austen." The Doctor hurriedly flips a switch on a nearby radio, and dramatic, monologue-worthy music begins pouring out. There is a grin on his face.

"Doctor, you're scaring me."

"Say Jane Austen were my grandmother. Say she were my grandmother and that's who poor Baron Kelvin heard me shagging while the man worked diligently away at his typewriter."

Nardole walks in, eating a bag of crisps. He glances at Bill, then at the Doctor, shrugs, and looks back down at his crisps. "He's doing that thing again, isn't he?"

Bill sighs. "Yeah. Yeah, he is. I think we should... we should give him some space."

The music soars.

"...and so that's how Jane Austen, bless her soul, is _technically_ the author of the second law of thermodynamics..."

 


End file.
